


Sickbay Doors

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working a late shift of an oddly difficult day, Doctor McCoy snaps at Nurse Chapel with Spock as witness. Spock goes to check if Leonard is doing well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickbay Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from spocklets.tumblr.com and a little bit from sleepymccoy.tumblr.com thank you guys soooo much!!

It's not like today was anything special. The people were the same and the injuries were the same, but there just seemed to be so much of them. Leonard was plain old tired and the fact that people hadn't stopped coming in and out of those doors was driving him insane. The constant swoosh sound was enough to put him up the wall. There it was again and Leonard turned around sharply, seeing Spock and Christine walking in, headed for him. 

"Doctor, the captain asked me to have you fill out these reports from the last mission. He said, and I'm quoting, they weren't nearly as detailed as you described them in person." Nurse Chapel shrugged. 

"Well, Christine you can tell our brilliant captain that if he wants the same type of enthusiasm he got when we were having that personal discussion he ought to think it over because I know for a fact that I used several choice words to describe those damned ugly pests we had encountered and I honestly doubt he wants that in the official report." Leonard snapped, immediately looking at her with an apologetic face, not dating to look at Spock. Christine sighed, but grinned at him. 

"I'm sorry. I should've gotten to bed at least an hour ago." Leonard apologized brushing past Spock heading out the doors and causing them to swoosh one last time for his ears that day. He headed to his quarters internally beating himself up over what he had said to Christine. That wasn't like him. He was so tense and he couldn't laugh at anything lately. Everything was so weird and he'd been exceptionally crabby after that mission with the aliens that refused to except Spock as an intelligent being simply because they had a dim witted creature with the same ears that was on their planet, as if they didn't look like pets themselves. Ugly little things and how dare they criticize a Vulcan. Spock's smarter than most the people on this ship, including the good doctor himself. Before reaching his quarters he felt a presence behind him. 

"Spock, you don't have to follow me." He spoke allowed, smirking. 

"I did not tell you it was me. How were you able to guess?" Spock inquired, matching pace with the doctor instantaneously. 

"Exactly, Mr. Spock. Humans would say they were there or at least do a fake cough just so the other wouldn't be scared." 

"Fascinating. I had not thought of that." 

"Yeah. So, what are you following me for?" Leonard asked as they entered the turbo lift. Spock stayed silent. "Ok, if it's about me snapping at Nurse Chapel, I'll apologize tomorrow and I already feel really bad so this guilt trip is unnecessary." 

"There is no, as you say, guilt trip, being placed upon you, Doctor." Spock replied, not looking at Leonard. The turbo lift stopped and they shortly arrived at Leonard's quarters. He went right in, as Spock stood on the outside of the door. 

"Oh, get it here." Leonard beaconed and Spock immediately walked in, the swoosh of even those doors making Leonard cringe, that not going unnoticed by Spock. 

"Are you well?" Spock asked after several minutes of just watching McCoy wander aimlessly around his room only taking off his shoes and getting tea for both of them. 

"Yeah. I'm doing alright. How about you, Spock?" Bones asked, sitting down on his bed. Spock still stood, but held his tea. 

"I'm well." Spock answered. 

"Good." Leonard said, obviously taking in the awkwardness in the room. "Well then this is quite the new situation for us Spock." 

"Doctor?" 

"You're in my quarters after closing time and we're drinking some tea." 

"Yes. It is new. Why did the Polirams bother you so much?" Spock questioned, finally taking a seat on a chair facing the bed which eased Leonard's tension the slightest bit. 

"They were plain rude Spock. Who goes up to a man and insults them like that. They just flat out called you stupid and anyone whose ever seen you knows you're not. I was so frustrated. I've never been so angry." Leonard ranted, then downed his tea in one go. 

"You insult me a least once a day, why did it bother you when they took part in it as well?" Spock asked. Leonard's face dropped and the amount of horror on his face could never be measured. He got up and went to the sink, his shoulders slumped and his head in a daze. Before he knew it, tears were pouring from his eyes and he started to shake. He turned around and headed angrily towards Spock. Upon seeing the doctors condition, Spock stood, setting the tea cup down. 

"I never mean anything I say to you and you should know that. You are so important to me Spock and to think that you feel that I honestly mean stuff when I'm calling you names it's all in good fun Spock." Leonard settled down and he was still crying, but he looked at Spock and at his soft eyes and hard jawline and his ears and apparently Bones' fingers on his ears then running down either side of his neck. 

"Doctor?" That's when Leonard pulled him down to kiss him and their lips met and it was wet with tears and it was so new and so different and so so amazing that Bones never wanted to pull away, but he needed breath. He pulled back and smiled, chuckling a little bit wrapping his arms around Spock and laying his wet face on Spock's uniform covered chest. 

"If it's all the same to you Spock id like to talk about what all this means but I'd like to wait until tomorrow, but please don't leave me." Bones pleaded, hugging Spock tightly. 

"Okay, doctor." Spock replied, kissing the top of Leonard's head.


End file.
